You Thawed my Frozen Heart
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: SPOLIER ALERT, IN THE SUMMARY AND STORY! This is a oneshot from when Anna momentarily dies, and I've added on my own parts. This is in Elsa's prespective. I really hope you enjoy!xx


**Hiya! I decided to write a one-shot on the death of Anna, in Elsa's perspective.  
I really hope you enjoy!xx**

* * *

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" A voice in the distance was yelling.

I turned around to see my sister's true love, Prince Hans. He looked stern, if not angry. But, I felt I must have misjudged him, so I said, out of pure hope and love, "Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said you froze her heart!" Hans crowed bluntly.

"No!" A whispered, my anxiety rising. I remembered what Pabbie said that night only thirteen years ago.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin turned to ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans added cruelly, only adding more pain to my heart. It felt like he was stabbing me, and sticking the knife in deeper for the pain it brought out.

"No!" I scream as I realise my sister is dead. I fall to my knees, as I become too weak to stand up. I howl, as I hear footsteps, but I didn't pay any attention, I only wanted to grieve my sister's death alone.

I stay like that for a few minutes, gasping and weeping, until I hear an ear-piercing cry of a young girl.

"No!" She exclaims, as I feel an air load of pressure before me.

I hear a gasp of pain, as if someone took a knockback to the head.

I turn around to see my little sister, frozen. She was crystal, because of me. I killed her, and right at that moment, I wished that it could have been my life not hers. I was aloof, anxiety-ridden, depressed and caused an eternal winter.

"Anna!" I yelped, seeing my sister an ice-sculpture.

"Oh, Anna. No …no…please, no!" I cried in utmost horror.

"Anna!" I sobbed into her shoulder, her frozen shoulder. I wished I had have given her a better life, after all she sacrificed herself for me. Me! Probably the coldest, hard-hearted person on Earth. I didn't get why she did it, but she did.

I heard a forlorn little voice piping up, "Anna?"

I sobbed and wept, letting the tears bleed, as they sept through my eyes and onto her. Suddenly, I felt warmness, warmness I hadn't felt in years. I hardly dared to hope. I thought it was a late reaction. However, the statue suddenly heated, I felt it rising on my face. Confused, I looked up and saw my younger sister standing there, my beautiful little sister, looking shaken, but tingling with love.

"Wha-? Anna?" I whispered as a smiled crept along my face.

"Oh Elsa," Anna said, her voice as warm and inviting as ever. I leapt in to hug her. I've never felt so happy or relieved in all my life.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" I asked, vastly astonished that Anna would sacrifice her life for mine. Mine! The girl who ignored her feelings and emotions for years, not even inviting her in when our parents died.

"I love you!" She shortly replied, but with so much significance that it was hard not to have faith in her.

Olaf gasped as an idea came to his head, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love or thaw!" I realised, the notion striking me on my head.  
"Of course!"

"Elsa?" Anna asked, a tad bewildered.

"Love!" I empathised, as the snow rose to my command.

I lifted it up, the swirling dusts of sprinkled snow and ice summoning. I watched as the water, ripe and fresh bounced with joy to be free. As all my ice and snow finally responded to what I instructed. I was ecstatic to gaze at a gigantic snowflake of ice-crystals formed in the sky, and vanish at my demand.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "I knew you could do it!" Anna teased lightly as she watched in amazement.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life! And…quite possibly my last!" Olaf added, as he decelerated into a white puddle.

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on little guy!" I said as I swirled him up into himself.

"Oh…oh…oh…oh. My own personal flurry!" Olaf squealed with delight as I presented an eternal, miniature snow cloud over his head.

I heard noises, like someone was coming back to consciousness. And there he is, that wrathful killer, who tried to murder me, and played a huge part in the near-death of Anna.

The muscularly framed man, with the unkempt blonde hair looked positively livid (I now know his name is Kristoff). He was about to physically fight Hans, when Anna surprisingly stopped him (I was intelligent enough to know there was some romantic link between Kristoff and Anna).

"Uh, uh, uh!" Anna pushed him gently back to his place. I have never seen Anna look so mature and sophisticated.

"Anna? But she froze your heart!" A dazed Hans asked Anna.

"The only heart that is frozen around here is yours!" Anna spat out the last few words, turning around, but I sensed she was not satisfied. Knowing Anna, she would rather have punched the pulp out of this intruder.

As I suspected, my feisty little sister put her fist up Hans' nose. The vexation plunged into the water, with a couple of unsteady shouts.

Entirely grateful for Anna's actions and for Anna being alive, I pulled her in for a hug. I embraced warmly and openly, an action I haven't done for years.

When we departed, Anna went right over to Kristoff and pulled him in for a cuddle of joy. Perplexed by her actions, but indeed joyous, Kristoff returned the favour, enjoying their clasp.

"Well, don't you two seem perfectly matched?" I commented when they separated.

"Um-well-uh," Anna flushed, gazing at Kristoff with admiration.  
"Elsa, this is Kristoff."

"How do you do, Kristoff. I apologise for my behaviour the previous time we met," I expressed my regret.

"Its fine, Your Majesty," Kristoff meekly replied, obviously imitated as I'm Queen.

"Please, don't mind me being Queen. I'm just Elsa the sister of your lover," I teased, getting two tomatoes in return.

"Well, we don't really go by that term, do we, Kristoff?" Anna waveringly replied.

"Well, we'll think about it. I'll leave you two, you obviously need some catching up to do! Goodbye Anna- Princess Anna. Goodbye Your Majesty," Kristoff scampered off with the reindeer.

"I'll go too! See you later!" Olaf span around, ambulatory off with the other two.

"Olaf!" I called.

"Huh?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"How would you like to live in the castle?" I offered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He shrieked, and hugged me, very firmly.

"Thanks Elsa- I mean Queen Elsa. See you later Anna- I mean Princess Anna!" Olaf slid through his words.

"Bye!" Anna and I both shouted at once, and fell into a pile of giggles.

"That was some adventure, huh?" Anna asked,

"Yes, I feel awfully guilty about the eternal winter," I hung my head in shame.

"Nah, don't bother about it! It was my fault. I should have just let you be the alone self you were- or are? I'm confused!" Anna asked, with a mixture of hope and fear in her voice.

"Were, I was alone! But now, I've got the greatest little sister in the whole world!" I complimented.

"We have another one? Cheese! I thought there was only us!" Anna sounded confidently flabbergasted.

"You! You are the best. And "cheese"?" I snickered.

"Oh, I picked it up when I was about twelve. I was messing about in the cupboard, looking for some chocolate, when I dropped the cheese, and the phrase stuck," Anna explained, while I was busy trying not to laugh.

"Ah, Queen Elsa. I would just like to comment I had faith in you the whole time!" A squeaky, cocksure voice wound its way into my ears.

"Oh, well look who it is! He wanted to put you to death!" Anna accused the small, scrawny man.

"Oh, my Dear Queen. I have never heard of such a doing," the Duke cajoled.

"I shall see what I shall do with you and your kingdom," I shortly and coolly said, before directing all my attention to Anna.

"Your streak!" I gasped.

"Yeah? What's wrong with it!" Anna asked, sounding slightly offended.

"No! It's gone!" I gasped again, chocking on my breath.

"Huh?" Anna looked down at the end of her braid. Her ocean eyes widened as the mysterious streak vanished.

"How? What? Why?" Anna breathed out of confusion.

"Oh, that'll remain a mystery," I cut in, suddenly remembering the streak appearing when I hit Anna's head when she was five.

"We'll figure it out! I suspect you know more that you portray," Anna replied suspiciously, as she heard my sheepish reply.

"Don't harass the Queen, I pardon you Princess!" The Duke jumped to my defence.

"Go away!" Anna yelled, quite crudely.

"No need for that, Princess," the Duke said sternly.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but we don't want you lingering about here, or your opinions! Now, please leave us be, Duke of Weasleton!" Anna added mischievously.

"Westleton!" The Duke exclaimed as he walked away.

"Yeah, yeah! Go figure!" Anna said sarcastically, giggling.

"Well that was something!" I remarked, quite taken aback by this play.

"Sorry! I just had enough of this fair-weather friend. Shall we have tea? I'm starving!" Anna asked hopefully, her big blue eyes widening into a puppy's.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Together?" She asked, again hopeful, but immensely now.

"Together!" I confirmed, as we skipped off to the castle, arm-in-arm for our tea together, for the first time in forever!

* * *

**Did you like it?  
Review if you wish.  
I'm most likely not going to continue on.  
Hope you enjoyed!  
-TheFrozenSnowflake!xx**


End file.
